The Personality Quiz
by MadHope
Summary: It's QUIZ TIME! Before the FAYZ, all of your favorite characters took a personality quiz at their school. Randomness, be warned! Rated T just in case :  Enjoy!
1. Diana

DIANA LADRIS

Third Period, Ms. Reed

If you were to be an animal, what would it be?

Probably a cat.

What is your favorite color?

Red

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Um… what?

Of which of your two closest guy friends is the most attractive?

Dr—Um, neither. (Since I know Caine will look at my test somehow and think it's him. Which it's not… Because it's, um, neither…)

If a guy was a complete psychopath with a tentacle for an arm and loved to hurt people, would you still like him?

Well… depends if I liked him before that. But probably not, he sounds like an idiot.

Who is your favorite character on Jersey Shore?

Wtf is jersey shore?

Would you ever eat human meat?

Ew no, that's disgusting! What the hell kinds of questions are these?

Who is better; Spongebob, or Patrick?

Spongebob. Obviously.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Neither. Pirates stink and ninjas could be creepy stalkers.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Pop

Country or City?

City

Black or white?

White

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Both

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, what would it be?

I don't know… Someone who would know how to get us food and stuff, I guess…

Have you ever hated someone?

Yes.

Who was that person?

Drake Merwin. AKA, psycho.

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Probably phones. What's with these questions? Stupid…

Results will be given back the day after you fill this out. Thank you :)


	2. Drake

DRAKE MERWIN

Third Period, Mr. Connel

If you were an animal, what would it be?

Nothing. I kill animals.

What is your favorite color?

Red, the color of blood, and black, for death.

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Nothing, that sounds stupid. A deadly whip, maybe as a hand, would be cool, though.

What girl do you find most attractive?

Diana Lad—F*^$! How do you erase this thing? S&*^….!

(many rips and curses later)….

New form:

4) What girl do you find most attractive?

NO ONE. Girls are for weak guys.

Would you like to have a tentacle for an arm, even if it came from some unknown, creepy source?

YES.

Who is your favorite character on Jersey Shore?

I don't watch TV, I torture small animals.

In a book, would you be the main character or the sidekick?

Main character, of course. No one oversteps me.

Who is better, Wolverine or Invader Zim?

I don't care.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Me.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Rock

Country or City?

City. More people to hurt.

Black or white?

Black

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hurt other kids.

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

An army to rule over and something to terrorize

Have you ever hated someone?

Everyone

Who, specifically, do you hate?

Diana Ladris.

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

If there were still weapons, nothing.

Results will be given the day after you fill this out. Thank you


	3. Caine

CAINE SOREN

Third Period, Mr. Connel

If you were an animal, what would it be?

A lion, they're strong and majestic.

What is your favorite color?

Royal blue

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Maybe telekinesis. Or x-ray vision ;)

What girl you know do you find most attractive?

Diana Ladris, definitely.

What would you do if you found out you had a long-lost twin, and that your mother gave you up but not him?

Ha-ha, right… Next this is going to ask me if I know Nurse Temple is my mom... wait...

Who is your favorite character on Jersey Shore?

Snookie

What do you think of in the shower?

Diana. Um, I mean.. Don't tell her that….

Who is better, Scooby-Doo or Scrappy?

Scrappy sucks, Scooby owns

Pirates or Ninjas?

Ninjas. They're more refined, but powerful.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Classic rock

Country or City?

Country

Black or white?

White

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Rule over them all

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

Diana, obviously. Don't tell her that, either.

Have you ever hated someone?

Yes

Who was that person?

Drake Merwin

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

As long as I had Diana, it wouldn't matter. Ughh, don't tell her that either!

…

Oh my god, I'm talking to a piece of paper…

Results will be given the day after you fill this out. Thank you :)


	4. Sam

SAM TEMPLE

First Period, Mr. Archer

If you were an animal, what would it be?

Um… A dog?

What is your favorite color?

Blue

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Oh, probably… wait, what?

What girl do you find most attractive?

Astrid… wait, how do you know I'm a guy?

What would you do if you found out you had a long-lost twin that your mother gave up instead of you?

Uh… Thanks, mommy! Just kidding. Um… I don't know.

Who is your favorite person on Jersey Shore?

What?

In a book, would you be the main character or the sidekick?

Uh… Probably sidekick.

WRONG!

What?

Who is better, Danny Phantom or Kick Buttowski?

Danny Phantom, hands down.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Uh… Pirates?

What is your favorite genre of music?

Classic rock

Country or City?

Anywhere there's a beach, really

Black or White?

White…?

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends, of course

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

Probably a surf board. Or maybe Quinn, and we'd make surf boards out of trees.

Have you ever hated someone?

Um… Not really.

Don't worry, you will.

… what?

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Um… Plumbing?

Results will be returned the day after this is filled out. Thank you


	5. Astrid

ASTRID ELLISON

Fourth Period, Mrs. Smith

If you were an animal, what would it be?

A dog, or perhaps a cat.

What is your favorite color?

Light blue

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

… I don't know. I don't see how this is a very adequate question.

Are you always so snippy?

…

What guy do you find most attractive?

Well… There is that guy Sam… Err, I mean…

What would you do if you discovered your little brother was the most powerful mutant in the world and could make things happen in the blink of an eye without thinking about it?

Little Petey? Um… I don't…. what?

Who is your favorite person on Jersey Shore?

… Are you getting paid for these questions?

Well, Miss Snippity, if you were in a book, would you be the main character or a sidekick?

… This is creeping me out….

Answer the question, lady!

Uhh, sidekick?

Who is better, Curious George or Barney?

…..

Pirates or Ninjas?

Ninjas, I guess.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Classical

Really?

… ok… rap… EMINIM OWNS! … I mean….

Country or City?

Country

Black or White?

White

Racist…

What?

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends, duh.

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

A flare gun, or something that could signal passing ships.

Have you ever hated someone?

Um, not in particular…

Just wait…

What?

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

The Internet. Then I wouldn't be able to look important things up if I needed them.

Results will be returned the day after this is filled out. Thank you


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

ALL FANS: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, BELOW THE LIST OF MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS AND ABOUT THE LIST OF MY WORKS.

THANK YOU,

MAD


	7. ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION FANS!

I must inform you that I am no longer continuing this story. Don't get discouraged, though! I have lost interest and ideas in writing this, but a few people asked that I continue, so what I did was give this story to someone who would be more interested in continuing the story in my place. So, if you still want to continue reading this, visit: **emilyroorose**. As I believe, the first chapter is already up. The few chapters I had will be posted on hers, and then she will continue where I left off. In a while, I will delete my version of it, and leave you in her hands I'm sorry for not continuing, but I think she will do a great job and you will be happy with the story.

Thank you all for liking and reviewing this or any of my other stories!

Love

-Mad


End file.
